Romance Life
by ulrichyumilover
Summary: Ulrich has an assignment to do for Literature class and has to show emotions. Hmmmmm i wonder how that's going to work. Read to find out. All reviews are welcome and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Romance Life

**_I wrote this when I finished reading a Code Lyoko fic that made me sad and thought Yumi was terrible so I just wrote it on behalf of Ulrich and its suppose to be an assignment for Ulrich's Literature class and it suppose to show his feelings. Review if you like it. And let me know if I should continue. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko._**

Ulrich P.O.V.

Chapter 1

Ulrich stern Mr. Alexander

February 20, 2013 Literature

Ever imagine about who u would spend the rest of your life with? Who you would marry and start a family with? In the future there would be a lot of time for that but now you just got to work on being noticeable. Being noticed is the key of having a relationship. When you first start getting into the dating stage it can be scary. You don't know if the person you like likes you back or even knows you exists for that matter. Dating is just part of life if you want to get married and start a family. If you're a guy like me who is shy and doesn't know how to show his feeling to the one he likes don't give up. If you keep trying eventually you will tell that person how you feel. I think being the way I am kind of stinks because I see the one I like every day and I can't tell her how I feel. I talk and talk to her so much and I always know what to say when we're talking about karate but, when I finally want to tell her how I feel I'm like a blank page. I always do that and I'm sick of it but, sometimes I'm glad she's in a grade higher than me. Other times not so much because she's not in any of my classes. We train in Pencak Selat together and that's pretty much the only other time I see her and actually interact with her.

When the first day I saw her I wanted to meet her because she looked absolutely beautiful. She is just gorgeous in my eyes with her silk black hair, soft lips, her black attire, and her adorable face. Sometimes I get jealous when I see her with "him" every day I know I shouldn't because there in the same class and should talk, but they don't have to talk after class and go places together. I mean what about me when she's by "him" it's like I don't exist. I guess jealousy does that to you when you're in love.

Other than what she does without me we do some pretty good things together also. We have a favorite tree, we have secrets, we even have a secret hideout. I don't think I could live without her in my life. If she wasn't in my life my life would suck. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. As I said before I would love to tell her how I feel but I'm just shy. What changed my life forever was when we got back from summer break. She said she wanted to talk to me so we could talk in private I said ok. When we were alone she said it would be a good Idea if we just "Stayed Friends" and that's all. At first I didn't know what she meant but after a few minutes I got what she just said. I was so heartbroken because she didn't feel the same way about me how I felt about her. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight so I said the stupidest thing ever. I said "Oh That's Just Great Fantastic". When I said those words that just destroyed me even more.

She is still there for me she is just my best friend and nothing more I guess. I'm not going to give up loving her because one day she will change her mind I know it and I hope I'm right. The only thing I don't get is when we touch randomly, when we're close, and when one of our friends makes a joke about us she still blushes as do I. If she wants to be just friends why would she. That always confuses me when that happens. I am her best friend even though I'm not her boyfriend I still comfort her whenever she is feeling sad, her parents are fighting, or even when she just needs someone to talk to I'm there and I always will be.

After a few months I kind of gotten use to the idea of me and her just being friends and I know I shouldn't because I hate the idea but she wants to be just friends so be it. We still train here and there but somehow its kind of awkward. So we keep training to a limited time to 30minutes but barely an hour. Its hard for me to live with this. I can't interact with her like I used to. I can't touch her, be too close to her, I can't kiss her not like I did before but you get my point. Things are just so different and I hate it. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time tell her my feelings but that's impossible so I should just quite while I'm ahead but I won't.

I know I have to speak up because she has been getting real close with "him" lately and I'm forced to see it. I know "he" likes her who wouldn't she's an amazing person and full of wonders. I know "he" just wants to date her because I like her. "He" and I never really liked each other because "he" doesn't realize being a good person means being good. I know I can't tell her to stay away from "him" because I'm not her father but, sometimes I wish I could. "He's" a bad guy why can't she realize that. One of these days I'm going to tell her.

Valentine's Day comes up and guess who I see her walking with yes you guessed it "him". She is also holding a dozen of flowers which I'm guessing are from "him". She probably is walking with "him" to A. say thank you or B. Slug him. I so hope its B but, what are the chances of that happening. It was A. obviously and she thanked "him" with something I didn't expect. She thanked "him" with a kiss and I was just heartbroken even more. Thank God she only kissed "him" on the cheek if she kissed "him" on the lips I would of dropped dead literally. I couldn't take the scene before my eyes so I just walked away with a hurt look on my face. She noticed and said her goodbyes to "him" and called after me. I didn't reply I just kept walking I didn't care she was calling my name I just didn't care.

That was last week I still haven't talked to her since. I feel really bad because it's hard being mad at the one you love it just sucks. She should feel bad for making me feel like this. Maybe she will be happier with "him" instead of me. I sometimes think that and maybe it's true. I don't want to believe it but that feels like my only option.

I Hope you like my romance story Mr. Alexander it's 100% true about my Love Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance Life

**I'm sorry took me to long to write a new chapter I was thinking and was busy with school and stuff so hadn't had time especially cuz finals are coming gotta study right. Lol anyway I hope you guys, my readers, like this chapter and please it will make me happy if you review. Love you guys. Now for the chapter you've been waiting for Romance Life Chapter 2 Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko that is Moonscope.**

**READ: LOL!**

Chapter 2

Ulrich P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning surprisingly after staying up almost all night writing that stupid paper describing my emotions for Mr. Alexander's literature class. I hate that class. Why can't they make a class that isn't boring for once. Ohh wait they do it's called gym. Not the gym teacher Jim. Which I don't know if anyone else found that our gym teacher is named Jim ironic besides me but it is. As I get up out of bed I feel something wet and soggy on my toes so I look down and.

"EWWWWW ahhhhh gross! Odd! You forgot to take Kiwi out again he peed all over the floor man all over my new subdigitals cd." I complained.

"Huh oh sorry good buddy I had a rough night." Odd said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh yeah and with which unlucky girl at our school had the unplessure of spending the night with you." I said with sarcasm.

"If you would like to know it was … was… uhhhhhh… Jennifer G., no Amy C. no wait Stephinie P. yup Stephenie. "Odd said still unsure.

"That was a rhetorical question good buddy." I told my mentally challenged roommate. I know I'm not that smart but I'm nowhere near Odd dumb.

"I'm going to the bathroom bye," I said while grabbing my bathroom essentials.

"Wait WWWWOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH " BAM! "ouch man I should've took you out kiwi." Odd said while getting up and running after me.

"Heh told ya."

"Whatever." Odd said.

We get into the bathroom and bump into Jeremy as he's leaving.

"Sup Einstein what's cracka lackin!" Odd screamed.

"Cracka what?" Jeremy said.

"What's up."

"Oh, Nothing just brushing my teeth and cleaning up before breakfast, which I'm pretty sure they don't use organic orange juice and I think we have a test today in math and I'm afraid X.A.N.A might attack and-" Jeremy was cut off.

"Stop! dude I just asked what you were doing I didn't need your life story a simple nothing much would have been fine gosh." Odd said uncovering his ears.

"You asked, well if you gentlemen won't mind I'm going to meet Aelita at breakfast good bye."

"Okay, have fun with princess, but not too much fun ha!" I yelled making sure he heard me.

Jeremy just shook off the blush on his face and shrugged his shoulders and left to go meet up with his girlfriend Aelita. Not his real girlfriend but he wants her to be. After about 20 minutes me and odd finish with our bathroom routine and headed back to our room.

"So, Jeremy is going with his girl, what bout you Romeo hanging with Yumi, your undying Juliet?" Odd said dramatically as I unlock our door. I flinched at the mention of her name. I didn't tell anyone what happened between us because I don't know I didn't feel comfortable I guess. I know I should tell them but it was too soon, even though it has been 2 weeks. They should have noticed if their my so called best friends. But what do I care she's probably with William doing God knows what. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Odd already dressed and staring at me.

"Hello, look Ulrich I get it I do, you feel pretty and you want to take your time, but I'm starving so can you make life decisions in the morning in the shower like regular insane people." Odd said.

"Alright alright I get it your hungry an for your information it's sane person not insane stupid." I told him putting my shoes on.

" See what being hungry does to me and I didn't need your sass." Odd said dramatically.

"Whatever," I said nonchalantly.

"Sassy Mcsassy, stop with that sass I will tell your parents and they will beat your-" I cut him off

"Aren't you hungry then shut up and go!" I said and that seem to shut him up and we left towards the cafeteria or how Odd put it "The most magical Heavenly place" man I have to stop letting him watch Disney Channel. As we're walking I see Yumi walking with her little brother Hiroki. She looked so Incredible. Especially now because the sun was bouncing of her hair and with the wind helping the sun she looked absolutely dreamy. Stop That! You're mad at her remember! Just look away. Don't make eye contact you hear me even though I'm your subconscious. I wouldn't. I couldn't . I shouldn't I should of listened to my subconscious because HE showed up with WTF flowers. GOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH! This guy is bringing my girl flowers! That that!

"UUUMMMPPPPHHHHH! Ouch!" I screamed as I face planted on the cafeteria steps. I didn't realize I started walking fast. I also didn't realize I screamed loud enough to capture the attention of well, everyone in the courtyard! I gotta be more careful. And I entered the room filled with hungry people. Man this is going to be a long day. Great.

Yumi P.O.V.

I woke up and got ready for the day like I usually did every morning. Sometimes being a day student sucks because you have to get up earlier than the boarder students just to be in school on time. Who ever made school at 7 in the morning I am going to hunt them down. After Yumi gets out of the bathroom she wakes up her brother or how she likes to say her monster.

"Get up Pea-brain time for school." I said.

"Why are you in such a rush, wait don't answer that let me guess, you want to see you BOYFRIEND ULRICH hahahaha, anything for you sis! "Hiroki said and began to get ready for the day.

"Your such a pain I swear one of these days when mom and dad aren't home I'm ganna-"

"Do what dear?" Akiko said to me.

"Uhhh! Mom how long you been there?" I stammered.

"Long enough to see you almost threaten your brother." My mother said.

"I was.. was… ugh fine I was because he keeps saying how Ulrich is my boyfriend and that I love him and all that_** TAWAGOTO! **_And im sick of it! "I yelled.

"Yumi! Language! I told you never to use that language _**Anata no warui ko!" **_ My mother yelled in Japanese.

**(Authors note: Tawagoto is Japanese for Shit. And Anata no warui ko means you bad child. Continue reading dudes and lady dudes Lol.)**

"Sorry." I said.

"it's fine anyway you are going to be late for school so hurry up, and Yumi I'm sorry to I thought Ulrich was your boyfriend because he came over all the time and you were always talking about him, but not recently is everything okay?" She asked.

I honestly didn't want to tell my mom that me and Ulrich weren't talking because I still couldn't believe he wouldn't talk to me myself. And I especially can't believe that my so called best friends hadn't noticed. I mean come on guys! t_**Tawagoto **_Oops my mom exspects an answer c'mon Yumi think think thiiinnnkk.

(I had to put Jimmy Neutron in there Lol)

"Yeah everything is fine he is just hanging out with his boyfriend." WTF did I just say my Ulrich isn't gay too late no turning back now uhh I just had to panic, I hope if me and Ulrich do begin to be friends again or more he wouldn't hate me too much.

"… He's … He's… Gay?" my mom said so out of words.

"OHH man I wasn't suppose to say anything dammit." I said trying to look believable.

" Ohh, ohhh, don't, don't worry my lips are sealed okay." She looked so funny but I knew it wasn't the time to be laughing.

"Thank you, well I'm going to go to school now byeeeeeee!" I said grabbing Hiroki from the kitchen and headed toward school thinking what the hell was wrong with me.

After about a semi-long of silence Hiroki said " Is Ulrich really gay, I mean he seemed straight when he's with you, wait was that a cover up! Was he trying to make some guy jealous by using you? Wow i.. i.. wow! IS his boyfriend that weird guy that always wears purple and has pointy hair, that you always hangout with, or that nerd?"

OMFG what did I do. Hiroki honestly thinks Ulrich is gay! I'm surprised he even knows what gay is I mean he's too young to know bout that, who knows he's a little runt, a funny runt who thinks odd is gay t- oh yeah I could see that hmm, that besides the point. What am I going to do?

"Hiroki, listen Ulrich isn't really Gay okay so drop it alright,"

"But Yumi you told mom th-" I cut him off.

"I told mom that because I didn't want her to ask question so just cut it out." I told him and started making my way towards the gate of Kadic Academy.

"So, you could of told mom the truth and your lying to me now." Hiroki said catching up with me.

Ohh sweet mother of sushi! I swear one of these days ughhhhh. I'll just bribe him with 5 bucks I still can afford lunch right.

"I'll give you 5 bucks if you shut up about this situation?" I said taking out 5 bucks from my wallet.

"Make it 10 you gotcha self a deal sis." He said. That little emph!

"Deal, now shut up." I said handing him the money.

We finally arrived at the school and Hiroki was still holding the 10 bucks I just gave him. He's such a greedy little brat.

Hiroki's P.O.V.

Money, money, money I love money sooo much. I can't believe my sis would actually give me ten bucks to shut up about Ulrich being gay without slugging me oh well, this is definitely going towards Milly's present for her b-day or a late, late ,Valentines present hmmm nawwwww b-day.

Yumi P.O.V.

I see that the courtyard is quite full today. Guess Odd ate all the food already so no one got the chance to eat ha. It's actually pretty nice outside. I think I'll have a good day today.

"Hey, Yumi!" I heard from across the courtyard. It was Williams voice. Scratch good day off the list. He began walking towards me with what looks like flowers. Great.

"Hey Yumi how was your weekend? William asked.

"Okay how bout you?

"Good, hey I was hoping to ask you something that's why I have flowers." He said.

"Okay what did you want to ask me?"

"Okay well as you may know there is a dance on Friday and I was wondering if yo-" William was cut off by a loud scream that could be heard throughout the courtyard.

"I gotta go William tell me later k cya." I said trying to see who made that scream and there I see Ulrich on the ground holding his head and heading into the cafeteria muttering something on the way in. I wanted to see if he wa okay. Even if it ment to try and get him to listen to me. And honestly I don't even know why he's mad at me. What did I do that was so bad that he would stop talking to me. Did I miss his Birthday? No. Did I miss a phone call or a text? No. Is Sissy Blackmailing him I mean she's done it before why wouldn't she do it again right. No he would of found a way to tell me or let someone tell me for him. IS it X.A.N.A he hasn't attacked in a while maybe it's him Is it Emily? Did she do something to make Ulrich hate me. Probably not she's too nice. Wow I never thought I'd say that before. Then what or who. Thinking of why Ulrich is not talking to me I headed into the cafeteria to see.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**CLIFFY OMFG NO SHE DIDN'T OH YES SHE DID! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Especially the end Muahahaha! Review and scream at me in the comments. LOL I promise not to end it there. CYA Later Muaahaahahahah Maybe LOL I like being evil.**

**Ulrichyumilover OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Romance Life

_**I'm sorry took me too long to write a new chapter I was thinking and was and stuff so hadn't had time Lol anyway I hope you guys, my readers, like this chapter and please it will make me happy if you review. Love you guys. Now for the chapter you've been waiting for Romance Life Chapter 3 Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko that is Moonscope.**_

_**READ: LOL!**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**Ulrich POV**_

I walked in the best I could without making eye contact because everyone was staring at me as soon as I walked in.

"I guess they all heard me scream." I murmured.

"Hey Ulrich was that you who screamed like that I mean no offense dude but you scream pretty loudly for a guy?." Odd said with his mouth full of food. The bad thing about what he said was he said that very loudly for some people in the cafeteria to hear. I swear one of these days I'm ganna ughhhhhh!

" For your information that wasn't me who screamed because I don't scream like that so chew your food before you talk gosh!" I said making sure everyone heard me which they did because they started laughing at Odd. I felt a little bit bad because everyone was laughing at my best friend because of me. This day is not turning out good for me at all.

"Hey look I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean for everyone to laugh at you." I said.

" its cool I'm used to it I mean they don't call me Oddball the Goofball for nothing right haha!" Odd said standing on the table with his hands on his sides acting like superman. More like supermoron.

"Odd no one calls you Oddball the Goofball ever." I said changing the subject.

"You just did good buddy."

" No I was just… never mind whatever, anyway did you leave food for me or naw?" I asked getting up from my seat to get something to eat.

"Idefinetlyleftufoodcuzimnotthatbadofafriendsassymcsassy." Odd said with his mouth full of food again. I swear this kid will never learn.

_**(Authors Note: WTF)**_

"HUH?!" I said.

" He said I definitely left you food because I'm not that bad of a friend uhh sassy mcsassy I believe was the last part." A female voice said behind me. I looked and saw that the infamous voice was no one other than Aelita. _**(Authors Note: I bet you thought I was ganna say Yumi ha Sike) **_

"When did you get hear and more importantly how did you learn how to speak Oddglish _**(or Oddench cuz u kno they live in France carry on.) **_

"It wasn't that hard because knowing Odd you don't know what he's ganna say so I just listened to how he pronounced the words or mumbles them," Aelita said as she propped her food down and sat down with Jeremy on her tail.

"And I got here after you insulted Odd." She said.

" I didn't insult him I was just a little stressed is all." I said and sat down.

"Really, stressed about what Ulrich?" Jeremy who has been silent for a while finally said.

"Uhh you know X.A.N.A. I mean he hasn't attackd in a couple of weeks so I'm a little worried he's planning something huge.

" True but don't worry about that just think about the freedom you have now spend time with your friends spend a little time with Yumi." Jeremy drinking some of that non-organic orange juice he talked about this morning.

I just nodded because I just was a loss of words because he said her name.

"Did I hear my name?" Yumi said coming up to our table.

"Yeah we were just talking about how your such a great friend and you and Ulrich should spend more quality time together." Odd the Dumbball said.

She blushed and looked away for a minute and then she looked at me. I didn't realize I was staring until we both made eye contact. I looked away immediately. Noone said anything for awhile it felt kinda awkward.

"Sooooooo, how was everyone's morning?" Aelita said feeling the awkwardness.

"Good" Jeremy said of food.

"Okay, I guess besides me failing outside the cafeteria just fine. I said a little bit sarcastic.

"Fine" Yumi said rather quickly.

"Hey can I talk to you Ulrich?" She asked me.

"Umm about what exactly?" I said not looking at her straight on.

" About stuff." She said getting up.

"What kind of stuff?" I still didn't look her in the eye like I didn't care.

"Stuff that requires us alone and somewhere private so we could talk about the stuff I want to talk about with you. When Yumi said that Odd spit out his drink. I looked at him weird.

"Um Ulrich you should um go cuz she really wants you two to be alone to um talk. Odd said. I just looked at him for a minute and so did Yumi. I finally realized what he ment by that.

RINNNNNNGGGG!

Thank god saved by the bell! I screamed in my mind. I got up like a lightning bolt and flew to Mr. Alexander's Class not caring that Yumi was calling after me. Whoa Deju Vu. I wasn't really bothering to check my surroundings and ran into Jim.

"Watch where your going Stern! Imagine I was an old lady walking you would've pushed me right over. Like the time I was in Germany with the French army and there was an old lady passing by." Jim said going on about one of the stories he experienced that usually leads to a I'd Rather Not Talk About It.

" You were in the French Army Jim?" I asked.

" Yes I was and… and… I Rather Not Talk About it Stern! Now get to class before I write you up for running! Jim Yelled threatening me.

" For running outside?" he can't do that can he. I Rather not find out.

"Uhhh No for almost running me over an an it doesn't matter go!" He said.

I just went to class. I hope Mr. Alexander doesn't make me read my story. Please No!

_**Yumi POV**_

Why did Ulrich run off like that? More importantly Why would Odd think the way he did? More more importantly why did I say what I did the way I did. I'm so glad no teachers were around the cafeteria when the bell rang because I would have been in huge trouble if they saw me slug Odd.

**Flashback:**

**I just didn't know what to say at this point because Ulrich was acting stupid and Odd ohh my please Don't get me started on him.**

**Riiiiiinnnnnngggggg!**

**Ulrich ran out of the cafeteria before he answered my question. I'll just talk to him when I go to Mr. Alexander's class 1****st**** period. I was shocked when Ms. Meyer asked us if we wanted to join his class today because of a certain lesson. I guess we'll see what the lesson is about later. Anyay after Ulrich left I slugged Odd in the eye for saying such a perverted thing. I mean c'mon we're only 15. He deserved it so I don't feel bad at all YAAAAYYYYY for meee!**

**End Flasback:**

I walk out the cafeteria and I see Ulrich and Jim talking. Or more like Jim yelling. I just walkd away into my class an sat on my seat. I hope today turns out okay. I Really Really DO!

After 5 minutes waiting for my classmates to sit an shut up we headed for Mr. Alexander's class.

_**Ulrich POV**_

I get to class and everyone is here and as soon as I sit down Mr. Alexander told us that a class was going to join us today. I just said okay and I was okay with it until he said which class.

"Ms. Meyer's 1st period class is coming so be nice and prepare to read your stories."

"Okay we are going to use my hate and sees who is going 1st, and the one to go first IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_**CLIFFY Sorry I took so long I was thinking how would I put this together but I figure out next chaper coming soon n PLEASSE Review!**_

_**ULRICHYUMILOVER: OUT**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peoples Ulrichyumilover here and just want to say I hope your enjoying my story and if you haven't already check out the other story I'm working on Difficult Jealousy. Its looking good so far but it recently only has 4 chapters . Anyway Sorry for boring you guys. You probably want to know what happens well here you goooooo! Romance Life #4

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

Last time,

I get to class and everyone is here and as soon as I sit down Mr. Alexander told us that a class was going to join us today. I just said okay and I was okay with it until he said which class.

"Ms. Meyer's 1st period class is coming so be nice and prepare to read your stories."

"Okay, we are going to use my hat and see who goes first, and the one to go first IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!

"HERB or (Herve)!, you're the lucky ducky, so when Ms. Meyers class gets here you will come up and read your story." Mr. Alexander announced.

"Uhh, well you see sir I have a fear of you know speaking up in front of the class so can I give you it instead?," Herb (Herve) asked.

"Well son, you did want to take this class and unless an emergency happens that you have to leave or you faint and are unable to talk you will read your story in front of the class understood." Mr. Alexander said.

"Uhh, Understood sir." Herb (Herve) said and prepared to embarrass himself.

"Does anyone else want to say something? " Mr. Alexander asked.

The room was dead silent. Not even Sissi, the deranged twat who was annoying as hell and always had something to say, had nothing to say.

" Okay then, and I want to inform you students that this will be graded in different parts. First, by how clearly you read and make sure to make eye contact. Second, on your grammar and how well you used it and how often.

"Crap, I might get a few points off," I mumbled.

"The last thing you will be your format and how well you put it together, when I collect it. I wish you all Good luck." Mr. Alexander said as he started to prepare everything for Mrs. Meyers class. I was seriously nervous because I didn't want my class to hear what I have wrote down and also I didn't want another class to know about my feelings, because they are the older class and they might gossip and tell Milly and Tamiya so the whole school would know. The thing that would suck is that everyone knows me so they could point me out right away when I walk by. This sucks.

"Hmm they are taking a long time to get here anyway, class you have to options since Mrs. Meyer's class is running late you can practice reading your stories or u have the option to play music." Mr. Alexander said. Everyone was like..

"MUSIC!"

"OKAYYYYY! Music it is then." He screamed at us back as he turned the radio on.

The first song that played was "Surfing in Cyberspace" by the Subdigitals and the class started to sing along to it and even Mr. Alexander as well. This is all I heard.

_**Surfing out beyond the stars its kind of cosmic**_

_**Surfing out gliding fast getting galactic **_

_**Emotions rage from the clouds**_

_**They light up the night**_

_**The sounds of laughtering so loud**_

_**And the planets dance with all there might**_

_**Chasing you do you like my moves**_

_**Getting faster to this groove**_

_**To this way to with that**_

_**Stargle me amongst the stars**_

_**Looping high and local faster**_

_**To This way to with that**_

_**Surfing waves in cyberspace **_

_**Surfing waves in cyberspace**_

_**Oh.**_

MAN these people know this song word for word. I just decided to take a little nap hoping I don't wake up to present my life. I never thought a literature book could be so comfortable. I said to myself as I drifted to off into sleep.

**(Mrs. Meyers Class)**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"Today class we are going to Mr. Alexander's class as I told you before so I want all of you to be on your best behavior remember his class is a year younger than yours and I want you to make an example to show them that you are all mature so they know next year not to be silly Understood." Mrs. Meyers said to all of us as we made our way to Mr. Alexander's class.

I just said "ok" along with the rest of the class.

"Psst!" someone whispered to me and I look to see its William.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed because he's been bugging me since the moment I arrived on school grounds. He just looked at me weird but then shrugged it off.

"Well I just wanted to say hi, to one of my friends who happens to be a good looking girl is that a crime?" he said with his million dollar restraining order grin on his face that creeps me out sometimes.

"Yup it is." I said kinda serious and kinda kidding, because I didn't want to be rude.

"Oh really well then I should do it more often." He said and that made me laugh.

"There it is the smile I love to see. Why haven't I seen it today, is something troubling you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"No, just tired." I lied but technically it wasn't a lie because I actually was tired.

" Yeah okay, I'm not buying it c'mon what's up." William said.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it can you respect that?" I asked him.

"Of coarse I can."

"Thank you and is it just me or Mr. Alexander's classroom is really far lol." I said glad to talk about something else.

" Yeah I was just about to say that you read my mind weirdo haha." We both laughed.

"And hey if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you okay, I mean what are friends for right, I mean we are friends right?"

"Of coarse we are and thanks I will take you up on that offer if I ever need it deal." I said as I put my hand out to make sure we had a deal.

He smiled at me and put his hand in mine and shook it and said "Deal." We had our hands still touching and I pulled it back quickly because I didn't want anyone to think we were holding hands or anything. We just laughed at each others jokes on our walk to pass time. After our walk to a new country known as Mr. Alexander's classroom we finally arrived. As Mrs. Meyers knocked on the door William tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey do you want to sit next to each other when we get in there?" William asked me. I honestly didn't care but we were having a blast while talking on the way here so why not right what's the worst that can happen. I know I wanted to talk to Ulrich but how can I if we're in class and doing a lesson together so I said..

"Sure I would love to." I didn't want to say those exact words but it came out that way. Why am I saying things the way I am today I mean first that perverted way at breakfast and now this, what is wrong with me today, I have no clue.

"Cool!" He said all cooly.

I walk into the classroom along with my classmates and teacher and I spot Ulrich with his head down. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not but he looked so cute. I stared for about a minute until I ran into a desk.

"Hahahaha cluts!" a random kid said and some other students laughed. I gave him a glare that freaked him out because he looked away lightning fast. I was about to sit next to him when William grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat next to him and all the students were looking at us.

"OOOOOOOOh! Look at the new couple everyone!," Theo said. You know I never really liked him and for some unknown reason he had a crush on me a while ago. Everyone was ohhhing and ahhhhing and that was just the thing that Ulrich popped his head up too. He was looking right at me with those eyes of his that I hated getting looked at by. He didn't have to say anything because his eyes said everything. They said I'm sad and mad and it meant I hate you. He looked away after we made eye contact. William was just smiling and not saying anything. That's when I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand and I pulled it away quickly. This day is not going good for me at all, why can't this class be over already.

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

After awhile I kind of fell out. I don't know how I slept through the music and the loudness of Odd and the other kids but I did. I had a blank dream and surprisingly I was ok with that. Not having Yumi to think about was what I needed right now. Anyway I was just in and out of consciousness for about 5 minutes and all I heard was Odd saying some joke that he thought was funny to Heidi and Claudia I'm guessing to flirt and it sounded like it was working because they were laughing pretty hard. I just started to tune everything out again just as I heard a knock at the door.

" Finally, I thought they were never coming." Odd said.

"Right, I just want to get the class over with. " Heidi said.

After awhile I woke up again to hear someone say " Hahahaha Cluts!" and then nothing. I guess whoever said that got slugged or a cold fearful glare. After a while I heard Theo say " Ooooooh! Look at the new couple!" I just had to see this so I lift my head up and see Yumi and William holding hands while sitting next to him and William blushing like crazy. I didn't know what to think. Was Theo right that they were a couple or.. or something else maybe. Like they accidentally held hands or he pulled her hand to sit with him and noticed her hands was too soft and warm and didn't want to let go or forgot to. Yumi and I then locked eyes and I had a hurt look on my face saying that I was sad and mad and that I hated her. So I looked away and stared at something else saying to myself this is going to be the worst day of my life.

**No. P.O.V.**

"Okay class settle down. Thank you. Okay today we have a mixed class with Mrs. Meyers class and even though they are a year older than you doesn't mean they can't be on the same lesson as you younger kids. Let me explain what we will be doing Mrs. Meyers class. My students will be reading there personal essays to you and you have to tell them how you feel about them and give your opinion about it and let them know if they did a good job or that they need to fix a couple of things okay. Any questions?"

The room was silent

"cricket, cricket!"

"Okay then, Herve (Herb) come on up." Mr. Alexander said.

" Uhh okay uh coming." He said. As he was walking towards the podium he tripped on his shoe laces and face planted into it. The whole class was roaring with laughter.

" Nice try Herve (Herb) but face planting isn't going to pop those pimples of yours hahahaha!" Odd said as he and everyone in the class laughed harder including Ulrich and Yumi who giggled also.

"That's enough! Herve (Herb) are you alright?" Mr. Alexander asked.

"Uhh uhh I think so but my face hurts." He said.

"Try to dip your face in ice and Proactive trust me you'll feel better and look better too ha!" Odd commented again. Which caused everyone to laugh once again. Including Ulrich and Yumi who were now laughing hysterically.

"Della Robbia! You think its funny when someone falls in to something with their face well then how about you come over here and share your essay huh." Mr. Alexander screamed.

"Well if you absolutely positively insist sir, sure why not!" Odd said as he walked over to the podium.

"MMM , Okay (Cough) sorry had to clear my throat before I lay this on you peeps, okay. Hi I'm Odd Della Robbia and I am a boy as you ladies and gents may know. I am 15 and I like to skateboard, eat, play soccer, eat, chill with my fellow best friends who are Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and my best best buddy Ulrich the man Stern, eat , play videogames, eat, exercise, eat, make songs, chill with my band, eat, play instruments, and most importantly I don't know if you guys know this but I love FOOOOOOOOOD!

I enjoy everything Kadic has to offer. Especially the ladies. I also, like to help out in the kitchen with Rosa sometimes after the cafeteria is closed because there are a lot of kids in this school so there must be a lot of messes to be cleaned up. Another reason why I like to help Rosa is because when all the messes are clean she rewards me with the leftover foods that she doesn't need and I'm totally grateful for that.

As you all may know I am the king of comedy and every time someone is feeling down or anything I am always there to kill them with jokes. Especially Ulrich who sulks a lot. Sorry buddy but its suppose to be personal and maybe you can show chicks your emotional side girls love that. Anyway, as I was saying I am funny and you can ask my parents when I was born I had rainbow hair, a red nose, and a horn. No joke, that's how they know I'm there child because of that.

Now, I want to share some of what happens when I go home for vacation. First, to let you peeps know I currently have 5 sisters and one more sister on the way and that sucks because I am the only boy in the house besides my father. When I go home its like a horror film gone girly. There are pads everywhere, panties and bras laying about and once I went to use the bathroom and I was scared someone has been killed in my sisters bathroom because there was blood everywhere. You think I'm joking but there was blood on the toilet, in the toilet, on the shower curtains, in the shower, on the window curtains, all over the floor, and to top it all off on the ceiling. How does blood get on the ceiling right. They never told me and I'm glad they never did. And it's okay for you to laugh because it's funny now but back then no sir it was terrifying.

In conclusion, I like to skateboard, eat, play soccer, eat, chill, with my fellow best friends who are Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and my best best buddy Ulrich the man Stern, eat , play videogames, eat, exercise, eat, make songs, chill with my band, eat, play instruments, and most importantly I don't know if you guys know this but I love FOOOOOOOOOD! , have fun times with my mom dad and many sisters, make people laugh and chill!

Thank you all for listening to my essay it was all personal but that was the point of this essay right so here you go Mr. Alexander and peeps who listened because its all true and hilarious like me. Peace! I'm Out." Odd yelled at that last part and put up the peace sign. He got off the podium and handed Mr. Alexander his paper and bowed as the students applauded.

"Thank you Thank you I love you all especially the girls." He said as the girls screamed for him.

"Thank you Odd that was.. was.. Any questions for Mr. Della Robbia." Mr. Alexander ased.

" Yes, You in the glasses in the third row, what's your name?"

"Grace, and I want to know Odd, What made you describe what you saw in your sisters bathroom to us and what you find when you go home for vacation?" She asked.

"Well that is simple cutey, why not but on serious terms that was the whole point of the essay to be descriptive as possible and for it to be true. And I got a 3 questions for you. Did you like my essay or naw, Are you single, and can I get your number if your avalible?" he asked winking at the upper classman.

" 1 I did like your essay it was funny especially when you kept saying eat, 2 I am single, and 3 after class I'll give it to you." Grace said while winking back.

" Okay then, that was disturbing to watch and highly inappropriate but that's all for you Odd you may sit." Mr. Alexander said.

**Odd P.O.V.**

Even though my eye still hurt from Yumi at breakfast I still managed to read my essay with no problem and flirt with that upperclassman Grace. Man she is hawt! She sizzles every time I look at her. Maybe I should ask Herve (Herb) for that ice to cool me down. On second thought I probably shouldn't because those zits of his might be contagious. Hahaha I am on a role today first that joke when he face plainted, next that Proactive and ice joke and now this one oh my gosh I am the king of comedy. I hop Ulrich doesn't mind the few things I said about him. I mean at least I did this right he should be proud right? Anyway I better get Grace's number quick and head to next period or I'm dead. And maybe sleep with one eye open and have kiwi protect me. Or I could sleep in Jeremy's room tonight because I don't want my little Diggity Dog to be harmed. Ulrich I'm sorry pal!

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe that idiot! He thinks its okay to say things about me in that stupid essay of his! I mean c'mon man your suppose to keep things like that a secret especially in front of Sissy who has been staring me down like a pair of Chanel boots. Geez why does she like me so much I'm not that interesting geez. And Odd saying Ulrich the man Stern what the heck kind of nickname is that. He has never called me that before why start now. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I love you Odd I do but one of these days I am going to kill you or send you to the hospital.

"Okay the next person to go IIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_**CLIFFIE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**To Ulrich4me's request I made this longer and hopefully funnier lol! But yeah you'll have to tune in next time to see who is up next and if you want me to put you or your character in just Pm me or review PLEASE I love reading them! Anyway Love you guys Muah!**_

_**Ulrichyumilover Out!**_


End file.
